


Бакэнэко

by WTF Metal Gear 2021 (wtf_metal_gear_2021)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: AU, M/M, MGS: Peace Walker, MGSV, PWP, Seduction, ролевые игры по-миллеровски
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_metal_gear_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Metal%20Gear%202021
Summary: В детстве мать рассказывала маленькому Кадзу о бакэнэко, кошке-оборотне, способной принимать облик съеденной ею жертвы.
Relationships: Big Boss/Kazuhira Miller, Kazuhira Miller/Venom Snake
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Спецквест, Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Бакэнэко

**Author's Note:**

> Игры, в которые играют люди.

1975

— Босс, — сказал Миллер, разглядывая зелено-желтую, блестящую от дождевой влаги просеку, — зря ты тогда отказался от танка. Только представь, маленький аккуратный танк для здешних джунглей. Это же идеально, черт возьми!

Снейк, остановившись в тени папайи, сосредоточенно раскуривал сигару. Был ранний теплый вечер, самое то, что нужно для прогулок, но они находились здесь по делу. Боссу пожелал прибыть на побережье, чтобы на рассвете начать вылазку в Боске-дель-Альба. Миллеру предстояло обеспечивать прикрытие. Все как обычно, они были сыгранной командой.

— Чтобы ты мог попилить немного денег на разработке?

Миллер прищурился, стараясь рассмотреть в сочной зелени узорчатые змеиные тела. Вечно сырые леса Коста-Рики просто кишели ядовитыми гадюками.

— Вовсе нет, Босс. Ты хоть знаешь, какие это зловредные твари? Укус маленькой зеленой гремучки способен свалить лошадь. И я только что вытряхнул из ботинка двух тарантулов. Всего этого мы могли бы избежать, будь у нас хотя бы одна из этих маленьких славных бронированных коробок.

— И нажива вовсе ни при чем?

— Ну почему, мы могли бы потом продать эти прекрасные танки нашему другу Гальвезу. 

Снейк скептически взглянул на него, но ничего не сказал. 

— Что до наживы. Босс, то я вырос в такой дыре, что любой здешний городишко покажется просто раем. Я торговал сигаретами в магазинчике моей матери, американским солдатам нравилось, что я не выгляжу как японец, и дела шли неплохо, как мне тогда казалось. Но мы очень мало что могли себе позволить на самом деле. 

Миллер помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. 

— Мне всегда хотелось лакомств из одной маленькой пекарни. Там было много чего, моти, потрясающие булочки с изюмом, но больше всего мне нравились сладкие пирожки с черешней. Когда мне исполнилось десять, мать предложила мне пойти в эту пекарню и выбрать все, что мне бы хотелось. И я помню, как мы с ней пошли. Босс… У меня до сих пор в ноздрях стоит этот запах печеного теста, сдобы и сахарной пудры. Лавочник дал мне бумажный пакет, и я доверху заполнил его пирожками.

Он рассмеялся.

— Угадай, что произошло, Босс?

— Твоей матери не хватило денег?

— Не хватило. Наверное, она и сама не ожидала, что я нагребу полный пакет. Но, господи, мне было всего десять.

— И ты остался без подарка. 

Миллер покачал головой.

— Она не смогла мне отказать. Только гораздо позже я понял, как непросто ей пришлось, чтобы рассчитаться за эти сладости. С тех пор я всегда знал, что однажды у меня будет достаточно денег, чтобы зайти в любой магазин и купить себе все, что мне захочется.

— Достойная жизненная цель, Каз.

Миллер хмыкнул: когда Босс такой невозмутимый, невозможно определить, всерьез он или шутит. Снейк оглянулся. 

— Мы пришли.

Преодолев последние мангровые заросли, они вышли на пляж. Позднее Миллер не раз вспоминал, как впервые увидел Плайя-дель-Альба. Золотистый песок, врезающийся в изумрудную кромку леса, и такое же золотистое небо в желтых закатных лучах солнца. Это выглядело как рай. Слишком прекрасно, чтобы принадлежать этому миру.

Снейк задрал голову и смотрел прямо на заходящее солнце. 

— Только взгляни на этот закат, Каз. 

— Потрясающее место. Искупает с лихвой мокрую грязь, насекомых и змей. 

Усевшись на песок, Миллер принялся расшнуровывать ботинки.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Собираюсь окунуться, Босс. Эта идеальная зеркальная гладь просто сводит меня с ума. Прости, что не захватил плавки, не думаю, что тебя шокирует моя голая задница.

Он принялся было стягивать штаны, когда понял, что Снейка рядом нет. Он удалялся, решительно взрывая нежный песок ребристыми подошвами тяжелых ботинок. Кое-как застегнувшись, Миллер подобрал разгрузку и побежал следом.

В молчании они добрели до прибрежного поселка неподалеку и устроились в маленькой забегаловке, заняв столик, который отделяли от океана лишь деревянные рыбачьи мостки. 

Миловидная смуглая официантка в коротком цветастом платье, приветливо улыбнувшись, положила перед ними меню, смахивающее на дешевый газетный листок. Ее карие глаза оценивающе задержались на Миллере, затем остановились на Снейке.

— Могу я вам что-то подсказать?

У нее был забавный акцент, который очень подходил к ее звонкому голосу. Когда она приблизилась, Миллер рассмотрел темный пушок на ее обнаженных точеных руках. От нее возбуждающе пахло чем-то сладким, ванилью, кокосовым молоком.

Миллер словно невзначай снял очки. Девушка его заинтересовала, и он не сомневался, что она клюнет на светлые глаза и волосы в сочетании с его скулами. 

— У вас есть сладкие пирожки?

Биг Босс явно решил перехватить инициативу.

— Конечно. С маракуйей, папайей, хурмой? Есть пирожные с кофейным заварным кремом.

Маневр удался. Девушка теперь смотрела на него с откровенным интересом. Видимо, ей нравились американцы.

— Несите всех видов. Целый поднос, мы разберемся. И с собой тоже, сложите в пакет. Мой друг очень их любит.

— Не так быстро, тика.

Миллер остановил ее, удержав за тонкое запястье. Он широко улыбнулся, глядя на нее снизу вверх. Не может быть, чтобы он проигрывал ее внимание.

— А сигареты? — невинно поинтересовался он. — Для моего друга. Ему нравятся сигареты.

Снейк демонстративно вздохнул. Наверное, даже второй глаз закатил, тот, что под повязкой.

— И закажи что-нибудь себе, за мой счет. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты выпила с нами.

— Каз.

В голосе Босса прозвучала какая-то странная злость. Девушка обвела их удивленным взглядом и отошла.

— Что, Босс?

Миллер откинулся на спинку плетеного стула, ощущая какое-то иррациональное удовольствие. Почему бы немного не подразнить змею, особенно если знаешь, что она не укусит.

— Обязательно это делать?

— Что делать?

Промелькнула хорошо знакомая Миллеру быстрая злая усмешка. 

— Вот это. Твои улыбки, жесты, подкаты. С того момента, как мы пришли в этот бар, ты делаешь все, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. Как павлин, распускающий хвост перед очередной самкой.

Миллер надел очки и холодно улыбнулся.

— Хочешь сказать, я шлюха, Босс?

— Тебе виднее, Каз.

Снейк упрямо выдвинул челюсть. В этом был он весь. Миллер иногда диву давался, как из-под жесткой оболочки Биг Босса, совершенной машины для убийства, идеального солдата, проступала ревнивая, целомудренная часть его натуры. Миллер давно подозревал, что в глубине души Снейк испытывает непонимание в отношении множества интимных вещей, относясь к сексу как к чему-то примитивному, но в то же время сакральному. 

— Тебе бы расслабиться, Босс. 

Подошла официантка, неся на подносе горку пирожков и две дымящиеся чашки с кофе, источающие пряный аромат корицы и какао-бобов. 

— Посиди немного с нами, милая. Как твое имя?

Миллер потянулся приобнять ее за талию, не сводя глаз со Снейка. Тот равнодушно смотрел в сторону, делая вид, что происходящее его не касается. Официантка нахмурилась, затем морщинка на ее выпуклом лбу удовлетворенно разгладилась.

— О… — Она понимающе подмигнула. — Так вы вместе?

— Да. 

Сначала Миллеру даже показалось, что это сказал он сам. Девушка деликатно улыбнулась, поставила поднос и удалилась. Миллер покачал головой. 

— Только не начинай то, что не сможешь закончить, Босс.

— А то что, Каз?

— Это игра, в которой тебе не победить. В кои-то веки.

Он улыбнулся, сознавая, что откровенно подначивает. Это была их с Биг Боссом излюбленная забава: кто сломается раньше. Миллер помнил, как однажды они едва не убили друг друга; когда никто не хотел отступать. Снейк осклабился в ответ, не сводя с него глаз.

— Твой черед.

Что ж, к чему мелочиться. Миллер достал бумажник, отсчитал купюры. Обычно он не любил платить, но сейчас особый случай.

— Пойдем наверх.

На втором этаже бара были гостевые комнаты, в которых наверняка тусовались местные проститутки. Миллеру было плевать, главное, бармен без промедления выдал ключ.

— Идем.

Они поднялись по шатким деревянным ступенькам, опасно пружинящим под их весом. Комната, как и думал Миллер, оказалась крошечной и обшарпанной, сквозь неплотно подогнанные доски пробивался закатный свет, и золотые лучи расцвечивали убогое убранство, делая его ярче, чем оно было на самом деле. Узкая продавленная кровать, лубрикант и презервативы на тумбочке — и тут Миллер не ошибся. У него всегда был талант угадывать притоны. 

— Теперь ты, Босс.

Миллер ни секунды не сомневался, что Снейк просто уйдет. Как недавно на пляже. Но он поцеловал его. Прижался губами к его рту, торопливо, словно боясь, что передумает. Сначала почти целомудренно, словно перешагивая через собственные запреты, затем смелее, жестко и колко царапая губы щетиной. 

Прислонившись к стене, Миллер расстегнул рубашку, снял ее, стащил через голову футболку. Снейк последовал его примеру. Они обнялись, не столько целуясь, сколько пытаясь почувствовать друг друга: тепло тел, ток крови под влажной от жары кожей. 

Как и ожидал Миллер, задница Босса оказалась восхитительно твердой под его ладонями. Но тот не дал залезть к себе в штаны, оттолкнул его, заставил развернуться лицом к стене, прижался сзади, грубо покусывая за шею. 

Вывернувшись из захвата, Миллер расстегнул пояс, стащил штаны, балансируя на одной ноге, отшвырнул их в сторону и выпрямился, заложив руки за голову, позволяя Боссу рассмотреть его полностью. От длинных мускулистых ног до глубоких впадин подмышек, поросших светлыми волосами. 

В следующий миг они оказались на полу, приятно нагретом за день. Миллер знал, как силен Биг Босс, но кажется впервые по-настоящему ощутил насколько, лежа под ним, бескомпромиссно придавленный тяжестью его тела.

Горячее дыхание Снейка обожгло затылок. Босс явно решил идти до конца. Но и ему не слабо — Миллер щелкнул тугой резинкой трусов, приспустив их с зада. Сдавленно выдохнув, Снейк стянул их к коленям. Собственные штаны он расстегнул, но не снял, словно оставляя себе пространство для маневра. 

Ослабив на мгновение хватку, он потянулся за лубрикантом, который слетел с тумбочки и теперь лежал неподалеку. Его член упирался Миллеру в задний проход, оставляя влажный след от предэякулята, но Снейк медлил, лихорадочно стискивая его бедра, возился с тюбиком смазки, зачем-то пытаясь плотнее закрутить крышку. Его тело взмокло от пота, губы горели, словно от жара. 

Не выдержав, Миллер сам раздвинул ягодицы, позволяя смазанному члену скользнуть в него, преодолеть слабое сопротивление. Глубоко вздохнул, задавая бедрами плавный, медленный ритм, чтобы поскорее уйти от легкой тупой боли в анусе — к ощущениям ярким, заставляющим его вздрагивать, кусать губы и покрываться испариной. 

Позже, когда они сидели на пляже, передавая друг другу бутылку местного рома и глядя, как алый горизонт бледнеет, становится сначала светло-серым, затем сизым, Миллер почувствовал, что должен что-то сказать. Нехорошо это, соблазнить командира, засунуть язык ему в рот, а потом сделать вид, словно это ничего не значит. 

— Я хотел тебя, Босс, и ни о чем не жалею. 

Снейк настойчиво ковырял песок носком ботинка.

— Ты хочешь не меня, Каз. Ты хочешь быть мной, — сказал он наконец.

— Не может быть, чтобы ты правда так считал, Босс, ты разбиваешь мне сердце. 

Миллер заерзал, поправляя сползающий шарф на саднящей от засосов шее. Снейк придвинул к нему бумажный пакет.

— Лучше ешь свои пирожки, Каз. Раз уж сам за них заплатил.

1984

Миллер встречал вертолет Биг Босса после каждой миссии. Исправно, словно пес. Должен же быть на базе хоть один, не так ли? Особенно если учесть, что любимец Босса, ДиДи, на самом деле вовсе не собака.

Вот и сейчас он сверился с дроидом: пора. Повод отложить документы по операции, которую он разрабатывал последние несколько дней. Непростой контракт, сложный и с двойным дном. Хуже, чем обычно — а это что-то да значило, Миллер никогда не брал простых заказов, они паршиво оплачивались. Выглядело все довольно прозрачно, но он потратил не один день, разматывая ниточки, ведущие от подставных лиц к владельцу груза. 

«Шифр». 

Что ж, он знал, что рано или поздно они столкнутся лицом к лицу, но все равно оказался не готов. Не готов рисковать Биг Боссом.

Он опоздал, вертолет уже приземлился. С небес срывались тяжелые капли, и Миллер вынужден был ковылять еще медленнее обычного. Долгий полет с мокрой платформы пока еще не входил в его планы. 

Так он и увидел их, Снейка и Квайет. Сначала Миллер даже не понял, кто перед ним. Просто движущиеся, будто в танце, фигуры в пелене хлещущих дождевых струй. Потом они замерли, держась друг за друга, словно перед поцелуем. Ничего не произошло, но Миллера потрясла интимность этого украденного момента. И то, как жадно они смотрели друг на друга. 

Он не ждал чуда, понимая, что лимит исчерпан. В ночь, когда горел океан, боевые вертолеты разрывали Старую базу, и Босс тащил его на себе, больно сдавливая раненый бок, чтобы не дать отключиться. И в Афганистане, когда в слепой темноте, пропахшей потом, порохом и кислым духом опиума он вдруг ощутил его присутствие.

— Босс, это ты? — спросил он тогда. 

Миллер так и не признался, что звал его в забытьи каждый раз, когда ему казалось, что он слышит легкие, крадущиеся шаги, шорохи в холодной афганской ночи. Он был благодарен Снейку, что тот никогда не вспоминал о тех горячечных словах, нашептанных в проклятом Да Гвандаи Хар. 

Теперь все стало иначе. Они так же работали вместе, но ничего личного, просто бизнес. И Миллер заново учился, каково это, не доверять никому, только себе. 

Неловко покачнувшись, он упал. Последнее время с ним это случалось часто. И все, кто оказывался рядом в этот момент, поднимали его, с какой-то терпеливой, выхолощенной вежливостью. Точно безногую табуретку. Босс, Пекод, даже Оцелот. Господи, Оцелот, бесстрастно ставящий его на ноги с какой-то противоестественной для него заботой — было в этом что-то богомерзкое.

Биг Босс помог ему встать, легонько встряхнул.

— Посмотри на меня, Каз. Что ты тут делал, за контейнерами?

— А на что это похоже, Босс? Подглядывал. Она так тебе нравится, да?

Снейк кивнул. Уголки губ чуть поднялись, только обозначая улыбку, но Миллер заметил. Как и то, что помогая ему, он так и не убрал рук, продолжая удерживать его за подмышки.

— Нам давно стоило поговорить, Каз. — Он показал на джип, припаркованный у вертолетной площадки. — Не возражаешь прокатиться?

Биг Босс запер за собой дверь своей комнаты, а затем притянул Миллера к себе за лацканы тренча и поцеловал — бесцеремонно, уверенно, словно продолжая однажды начатую прелюдию. Его щетина щекотала щеку — теперь, когда сам Миллер пренебрегал бритьем, это было еще лучше.

— Босс… Ты не обязан этого делать.

Он понимал, как выглядит со стороны — ходит следом, точно унылый щенок; жадно, заискивающе выпрашивает внимание. 

Но как же здорово. Миллер тихо застонал сквозь сжатые зубы, когда ладони Босса легли ему на грудь, помогая раздеться. Было приятно снова почувствовать на своем теле прикосновения рук, не затянутых в медицинский латекс. Пусть даже одна из них была неживой.

Они оказались в постели, голые, и несмотря на потаенный страх Миллера, все происходило — естественно. Его тело само находило удобное для себя положение. И все же что-то было не так. Словно заноза, засевшая в мозгу. Сверлящее, неприятное ощущение неправильности происходящего.

Тело Снейка казалось ему чужим. Миллер замер. Он понимал, что изменился за эти годы. Одиночество, травмы, насилие и пытки, но самое ужасное — ощущение покинутости, пережитое им в плену. Все это изувечило его изнутри, пожалуй, куда хуже, чем снаружи.

Но это нельзя было списать на посттравматический стресс. 

— Мне прекратить?

Снейк остановился, тяжело дыша ему в затылок. Его ладонь, стискивающая ягодицу, нехотя расслабилась.

Миллер колебался, покусывая губы. Мгновение передышки, пока он в темноте, в объятиях человека, которого принимал за Биг Босса. Он не мог позволить себе ошибиться. 

Пауза тянулась, наливалась угрозой.

— Я… 

Миллер чувствовал спиной чужое напряженное тело. Незнакомца. 

— Я просто… понимаешь. Я ни с кем не был с тех пор, как…

Сдавленный вздох. Снейк расслабился. Ладонь вновь уверенно поглаживала его зад, проникая в щель между ягодицами. 

— Я понимаю, Каз. 

— Продолжай… Босс.

Нужно было играть свою роль. Но вместе с тем его одолевало любопытство. 

На левой руке Биг Босса был глубокий шрам — след от его, Миллера, ножа, оставленный в колумбийском лесу. Но у Босса больше нет левой руки, а его протез, совершенный и безликий, ничего не мог рассказать о своем владельце.

Широкая грудь, поросшая темными волосами. Миллер погрузил язык в ямочку между ключицами. Какое-то наваждение. Все было то же. Все, как он и помнил. Извилистый шрам на груди был тот же, выступающие мышцы и ребра, четко обозначенные на сухом, без капли лишнего жира теле. Мускулистый живот с темной дорожкой волос от пупка к паху, густо заросший лобок. 

Что с ним не так? Миллер спрашивал себя — и не находил ответа. Но он чуял подвох. Его внутренний сигнал тревоги захлебывался, надрываясь, как пожарная сирена. 

Он распластался на кровати: чертовски неудобно брать в рот, удерживая себя на весу левой рукой. Член у Босса еще не встал, но уже начал твердеть, набухать кровью. Обрезанный, гладкий и длинный. Скорее длинный, чем толстый, как ему помнилось. Миллер обхватил губами головку члена, пытаясь воскресить в памяти, как делал это почти десять лет назад. Сложно с одной рукой, не передернуть ни себе, ни партнеру; прямо сейчас он почти сожалел, что отказался от протеза.

Выигрывая ртом себе время, Миллер лихорадочно анализировал происходящее. С этим мужиком все по-другому, он опытный, напористый. Босса приходилось вести, незнакомец же все делал сам, и при том чертовски уверенно. Миллер пытался уговорить себя, что прошло девять проклятых лет, все могло измениться, Босс мог делить постель с другими; его собственная память могла подвести, затуманенная, изгаженная вещами, о которых ему хотелось забыть. Но в глубине души он сознавал, что дело вовсе не в этом. Просто это не Босс.

Оборотень, подменыш.

В детстве мать рассказывала маленькому Кадзу о бакэнэко, кошке-оборотне, способной принимать облик съеденной ею жертвы.

И ее никак нельзя распознать, спрашивал он, охваченный сладким страхом, представляя, как однажды придет домой черноволосая женщина с бледным круглым лицом его матери, узкой тонкой шеей его матери, раскосыми темными глазами его матери. Но это будет не она.

Можно, отвечала мать, серьезно и внимательно, убирая прилипшие волосы с его лба, просто слушай себя, свое чутье, оно не обманет. И спустя почти тридцать лет, Казухира Миллер воспринял материнский совет со всей серьезностью.

Лицо Босса, голос Босса, интонации Босса, взгляд Босса, тело Босса, руки Босса. Но язык тела говорил обратное. Бакэнэко мог многое, но не все ему было подвластно. Это был странный опыт, и Миллер решил пройти его до конца. Живот скрутило ледяным узлом, но тело его хотело испытать себя. Испробовать бакэнэко. 

— Я готов, — прошептал он, со сладкой дрожью ощущая, как язык бакэнэко скользнул в анус.

Затем Миллер лег на бок, так, чтобы видеть через плечо лицо бакэнэко, когда тот примется трахать его. Ему было страшно, но вместе с тем, странным образом, он не боялся. Словно здесь был не один бакэнэко. 

Когда они закончили, Миллер вытер бедра простыней. Кое-как подтянув все еще непривычно тяжелое тело, он сел на край постели, разворошил пальцами уцелевшей ноги чужую одежду, отыскал сигару. Щелкнул зажигалкой, затянулся. 

Если не смотреть на бакэнэко прямо, можно уловить краем глаза его подлинный облик. Но какой в этом смысл? Миллер закашлялся, выпустив ароматный дым. В сущности, им было хорошо, теперь бакэнэко доверчиво лежал перед ним, тяжело и хрипло дыша: красивое, жесткое лицо, искривленный в полуулыбке рот, впалые щеки, лихорадочно блестящий, перечеркнутый шрамом глаз. Совершенная иллюзия.

Что ты сделал с Боссом, хотел спросить Миллер, но вместо этого вспомнил о документах на поганую «шифровскую» операцию, ожидающих своего часа в ящике его стола. В конце концов, может быть, так даже лучше.


End file.
